Various devices are known in the art for chemically analyzing samples. For example, devices such as mass spectrometers, flame ionization detectors, gas-chromatographs, combination gas-chromatographs/mass spectrometers or gas-chromatographs/flame ionization detectors are all known devices for analyzing chemical samples. Historically, these devices have been of large size and restricted to use only in a laboratory environment. Moreover, in the past, the ability to obtain samples for analysis by these devices at locations away from the analysis device has been limited.
Presently, however, there is an increasing demand for smaller, hand-held sample collection devices that are capable of obtaining samples in the field, properly storing those samples, and then transferring those samples to an appropriate analysis device that is either also located in the field or is located in a fixed laboratory. The use of a hand-held sampler extends the analytical capabilities of the analysis system that, for particular reasons, may not be located at the area in which the sample resides. These samplers must be capable of not only storing the samples, but transferring those samples to an analysis system. One example of such a portable sample collection system is described in the pending PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO 2006/062906, which is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Embodiments of the present invention provide for an improved interface between a sampler and an analytical device.